


Anatomie

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: I'm back, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Petite vignette de réflexion sur les zones érogènes.





	Anatomie

Une nouvelle fois, Philip Mortimer frissonne lorsque le doigt de son amant retrace affectueusement dans son cou une ligne que sa bouche avait un peu plus tôt dévorée de baisers.  
  
"Comment faites-vous donc," demande-t-il à son compagnon en tressaillant, "pour connaître aussi bien tous mes points sensibles ?"  
  
Un instant, Blake interrompt son mouvement et fronce les sourcils, comme s'il considérait s'il fallait ou non répondre honnêtement à cette question. Se décidant pour la franchise, il reprend son tracé, son doigt descendant lentement en effleurant le trajet que l'artère carotide effectue sous la peau.  
  
"J'ai découvert lors de mes deux ans de formation à la vie d'agent secret - et s'il vous plaît Philip, n'exigez pas plus de détails," implore-t-il le professeur, "- que les zones vulnérables du corps sont fortement érogènes."  
  
Un instant Mortimer se demande si cette découverte faisait partie d'un apprentissage de techniques de séduction ou d'interrogatoire - ou même si cette découverte a été accidentelle - mais il respecte la supplique du capitaine et reste coi, alors que la main de Blake arrivant au niveau du cœur, vient s'y arrêter momentanément.  
  
Lentement, Blake vient effleurer les côtes de son amant, là où elles ne sont plus attachées au sternum, et reprend son explication, savourant sous ses doigts les frissons de Mortimer. "Le corps possède un réflexe de protection et de fuite pour protéger ces zones vulnérables," sa main descend à présent en suivant sur la cuisse l'artère fémorale, "et l'effort contradictoire de se soumettre à un contact, et d'autant plus un contact désiré d'une personne de confiance, provoque cette excitation incontrôlable." Il marque une pause et sourit, avant de remonter en caressant l'intérieur de la cuisse. "Le danger est un aphrodisiaque."  
  
"Je vous crois, Francis," halète le professeur.  
  
Mais le capitaine a terminé son explication et terminé son mouvement, et Mortimer sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.  "Et dire que je me sentais inférieur à vous sur ce point."  
   
"Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi..." commence à protester Blake, mais Mortimer l'interrompt en le faisant basculer d'un mouvement qu'il a plus souvent pratiqué sur un tatami.  
  
"Il faut absolument que je me rachète," sourit le professeur, "maintenant que je sais comment."  
  
"Oh God." réussit à hoqueter Blake avant que les mots lui fassent défaut.

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis de retour! Bon, je ne dis pas que j'aurai beaucoup de temps pour écrire, mais il faut un début à tout.


End file.
